Brooke Lucas
by Lightningbolt81
Summary: Lucas returns for the summer for college, but Brooke also has a surprise as well.


Brooke is freshly showered and shaved and plucked and is wearing a sun dress, she decided against panties when Lucas arrives, why? They're going to come off anyways. She jokes.

She also isn't just excited he's coming to visit but also to share her big news, she's been accepted to transfer and her and Lucas don't have to do the whole long distance and maybe even live together.

Dig Dong

Just then the door bell rings.

Xxxx

Lucas is so excited to see Brooke, a lot of cold showers for sure, they try to visit as much as possible but with during the season if she doesn't visit they don't get to see each other much if at all. They're half way through college so just hopefully 2 short and quick years and they can spend all the time together they want.

Xxxxc

"Lucas!" Brooke says and jumping in his arms and wrapping her legs around her and kissing one another.

As they break away and he enter the room and kicks the door shut with his foot.

"Brooke you're not wearing any panties."

"I figured they'd be off pretty quickly."

"You're right he whispers."

He sits her on the couch, she spreads her legs, he lifts the skirt up and runs a finger over her folds, causing her to catch a hitch in her breathing, he sticks one finger in causing her to moan and then 2 causing her to throw her head back before he sticks his tongue in and eats her causing her to clutch the cushion with her fists and before long her eyes roll back into her head and cums.

"Lucas!" She cries out.

Lucas licks her juices off his fingers, making her almost cum again.

"My turn now." She tells him as she unbuttons his shorts and pulls them down.

As she takes in Lucas long width and substantial girth, she strokes him until he's hard, which didn't take long. She then takes him in her mouth.

Lucas loves when Brooke gives him head, she's good at it, not in a slutty kind of way just a girlfriend pleasuring her man way. Honestly he'd never get tired of it, rest isn't so bad either.

He feels himself tighten up.

"Oh God Brooke I'm close."

"She says." Sucking him while fingering herself.

"Shit Brooke." As he cums down her throat.

She wipes off her mouth after he's done.

Lucas kicks off his shorts and boxers and then removed his shirt.

While Brooke removes hers and lays back on the couch.

Lucas slides in, causing Brooke's eyes to almost roll in the back of her head, it felt good and way to long since he's been in there.

Lucas lives the way her pussy feels he can't describe it except he doesn't want any other. Not even Payton.

"Oh fuck Lucas." She says as he speeds up.

She wrapped her legs around his midsection.

"You like that?"

"Uhh huh."

"Fuck me harder with your big dick."

When she says that he starts pounding as hard and deep as he can go as her moans get louder and louder until both cum.

"Wow." She says out of breath.

"Yeah."

"Want to go again? " she asks

"On top?" Like he has to ask.

"Of course."

He gets on the couch and she lowers herself onto him.

She starts to rock while he sucks on each nipple and kisses her breasts making her wetter, he starts to match her movements with his thrusts causing her to feel him hit the spots and before long she cums and moments later her cums in here.

"Sex like that is almost worth the time apart, almost." While still on top and still him in her.

"I have something for you." She gets off and walks to the table, watching her bare ass didn't make him hard already, he sure is now."

"What is it?"

"This." She says giving him a letter.

"You're transferring in?"

"Uh huh."

"That's great. Guess I'll have to break up with my college girlfriend."

" better be joking."

"I am."

"I'm kind of all sweaty and smelly now, I'm going to go take a shower."

"We could just stay here." He says.

"As much as I'd like that. Your mom would kill me if you return and I keep you to myself until tomorrow, plus Haley and Nathan would be in line after her."

"Okay."

"Don't look sad, you can join me then a couple hours we can be back at it."

"Deal."

"You outta see the bikini I bought, just for us. Let's say it doesn't cover much."

They make their way into the shower, Brooke hoes down on him and he shoots his load.

He turns her around as he enters her after a few thrusts starts slapping her well rounded ass, she leans her head back as both cum.

"Lucas!" She cries out as she feels her orgasm hit. And feels his load in her and some run down her leg. Good thing I'm on the pill.

Xxx

After showered and dressed they head out.

Xxxx

They return after visiting with his mom, Haley and Nathan and Jamie at her restaurant.

Conversation with his mom, was interesting to say the least. Made him promise to not get Brooke pregnant until he had a degree and job, we're careful but not like I could control that. Not that I told her the last part. Almost in a weird way saying she's accepting Brooke into the family, especially when Mom said she could see Brooke being a good mom and wife. Which that's a few years at least for them away.

Xxxxc 

"Oh Lucas." Brooke calls out from the pool, snapping him out of his thoughts.

He walks out and sees Brooke in a white robe, so she's either naked or has this revealing bikini on, win win either way.

"Yeah."

She then unties the robe and let's it hit the ground revealing Brooke in the tiniest most revealing bikini he's ever seen, I hope she only designed that for me or only bought it for us.

She spins around and the thinnest string of cloth he's seen that went down in between her ass cheeks, which served no purpose. Just nudge that with my dick he thought.

"Wow."

"But Brooke, what's the purpose of that is that lingerie/Bikini I'm not aware of?"

"Something like that. I thought I'd spice it I when you came so I designed this."

"Wow. "

"You said that already."

"Well I'm speechless. You look so hot, I'm not sure if I want to explore your body or rip the bikini off."

"Why not do both?"

Which is what he did, she laid on one if the reclining chairs as Lucas explored her body, before she took him in her mouth and then she jumped in the pool removed the bikini and threw it at him as he removed his trunks and got in.

She got on his lap and rocked until they cummed, Brooke leaned against the side of the pool as Lucas slid in her from behind until he unloaded.

They made their way to the bedroom to call it a night, until Lucas picked her up, kicked the door open and threw her on the bed and went a few more rounds, until exhaustion over took them.

Xxxx


End file.
